


Looking Ahead

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Moving in together is a big step; it’s only natural for them both to feel a bit nervous.





	Looking Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, The golden age is before us, not behind us,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> Like Like Love.

Moving in together is the start of a new era for both of them. Dee knows Ryo is a little nervous about the whole thing, not least the fact that they’ll be sharing a bed every night and it’s a fact that Dee’s sex drive is considerably stronger than Ryo’s own, but Dee’s done his best to assure his baby he won’t be demanding sex every night. Well, not unless Ryo is up for that. He’s not about to say no if Ryo wants it; never let it be said that he’s ever less than ready, willing, and able.

Dee’s nervous too, if he’s being completely honest, which he wants to be; it’s a big step for any couple, but they’ve been together long enough to know each other inside out. Their relationship has a rock solid foundation, and he’s confident that if they run into any issues then they can work them out. Maybe it’s not nerves he’s feeling but excitement.

They’ve come a long way since the day they met and were thrown together as partners, and they’ve been through a lot, bad as well as good. Even before they became lovers there’d been an unbreakable bond of friendship between them, and Dee has a lot of happy memories of the times they’ve spent together over the past few years. He’s sure Ryo does too, which probably accounts, at least in part, for Ryo’s mixed feelings about leaving the apartment that has been his home since he transferred to the 27th Precinct.

But moving out of his old home isn’t the end; that’s something Ryo needs to understand. Their best times aren’t behind them, far from it. What has gone before is like the bottom few steps of a staircase, each one leading upwards to something better. Moving in together is just the next stair, and there are plenty more ahead of them, hundreds of new and wonderful things to experience in their life together, only from now on, they get to share them all, walking into the future hand in hand.

Dee pulls Ryo closer, kissing him softly. “Face it, baby, this is only the beginning. You mark my words; the best is yet to come.”

The End


End file.
